The Secret
by Juliecwill
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Elizabeth is in charge of the Christmas program. See how her day unfolds when a she is reminded of a secret from the past. Hope you enjoy this fun little one-shot story! * Thank you to everyone who left reviews and such kind and encouraging messages, it means a great deal to me! *


**The Secret**

The room was warm and buzzing with excitement, everyone was eager for the upcoming festivities. Elizabeth sensing it was lunch time by the rumbling of her stomach knew it was time to dismiss the class. Satisfied that the children were ready for tonight, she announced "That was excellent children! Looks like you are all ready for tonight." She was so proud of what the children had accomplished over the last few weeks. Her love for these children and this town had continued to grow daily. _Life hasn't always been easy here; I hope I can help them to have a little extra joy this Christmas,_ she thought.

"You're all free to go, just make sure you rest up for tonight. We want this to be the best Christmas Eve program Hope Valley has ever had. See you all back here at 6:00 in costume and ready to go." After she rang the bell a few of the girls came up and gave their beloved teacher hugs. The feeling was very mutual; they loved their teacher too and had come to see her as a source of comfort and security.

The children were excited about Christmas; it was obvious by their conversations. Elizabeth couldn't help but listen as they were collecting their things and getting their coats and hats on. They were chattering about what Santa might put in their stockings and the meals their families would be sharing tomorrow. Hearing their anticipation, she couldn't help but envision a Christmas with children of her own, decorating a tree, watching them string popcorn while sitting curled up in front of a warm fire in the arms of a certain handsome Mountie. She smiled and let out a heavy sigh. _Someday, just be patient._

"I hope you're hungry, I brought lunch." Elizabeth quickly snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Abigail's voice.

She let out a deep breath and said "You know me so well, I'm starving!"

Abigail chuckled at her friend "Well let's eat then!" She proceeded to pull out roast beef sandwiches, coleslaw, sliced apples, muffins, and a thermos of tea. "Sorry it's a cold lunch; my oven is working overtime getting ready for the big dinner tomorrow. Frank invited several of the families from the settlement to spend Christmas in town, so I'm expecting a big crowd."

"I understand, what you and Frank are doing for these people is beyond generous. You have been working double time to make this a special day for them and yet you still went out of your way to feed me and help me finish the last of the decorations. You are the best friend that I've ever had Abigail; you have been such a blessing in my life." Elizabeth saw Abigail as a role model, a true friend, and someone whose faith had only grown stronger despite the losses she had suffered. The friendship she had with Abigail had inspired Elizabeth to trust more, forgive often, see the best in others, and to never give up hope.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now. Besides, looks like you have most of it done already. Clearly, I'm not the only one who has been working double time. You are so talented and such a blessing to this town, especially the children." Abigail truly admired Elizabeth's dedication to the children. She knew that Elizabeth had shown up just when the town needed her most. Truth be told, it was just when she needed a friend most, and Elizabeth had quickly become her most trusted and loyal friend.

Elizabeth smiled, with her sandwich in one hand, she gestured with the other "Well I have had some help. The town has really pulled together on this. Dottie and Clara have worked on costumes for weeks. Frank and Rosemary wrote the program and even helped me with rehearsals after school. Mr. Yost generously donated supplies to make the decorations and Lee even donated the wood for this amazing manger….." She became momentarily lost in her thoughts as she gazed at the manger "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It sure is. Jack did an amazing job building it." Abigail couldn't help noticing how Elizabeth's face lit up when she mentioned Jack. "He's a man of action, and his actions show just how much he loves you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smile from her face. _I love him too._ She loved him more than she could've ever thought possible. "It's funny how in just a few short years my life has become so different than what I expected. I can't imagine my life without him now. I'm so thankful that God put him in my life."

"His plans are always better than our own; sometimes we just have to ride out the storms to see it."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She knew exactly what Abigail was referring to, and since almost losing Jack in the flood, she hadn't let a day go by without thanking God for him.

As much as Abigail loved her chats with Elizabeth, she knew they had a job to get done. She reached over and patted Elizabeth on the hand "Well these decorations aren't going to finish themselves, let's get going so we can have enough time to get ourselves pretty for our special guys."

They worked hard for the next hour and had put up every last decoration. They hung strands of garland down the sides of the church, trimming them with large red velvet bows. Elizabeth had already hung the wreaths on the door and taken care of decorating the entry with garland and bows. Jack had surprised the kids the day before with a small tree that the children had decorated with strings of popcorn and handmade paper stars. Down front Abigail and Elizabeth put some finishing touches on the nativity scene. They filled the manger with hay and placed a little doll wrapped in a white cotton cloth on top as their baby Jesus. They even hung a large paper star above it all. Finally they both stood back admiring their handiwork. "Looks like we're finished" said Abigail.

Elizabeth stood there contemplating "I guess we are….."

Abigail looked at Elizabeth for a moment before figuring out just what she was thinking "But you still think it's missing something, don't you?"

Unfolding her crossed arms she began tapping her finger against her lips then let out a breath "Yes, but I can't quite figure out just what that "something" is."

Abigail had a mischievous grin on her face as she remembered something from the past that she couldn't resist teasing her with "Perhaps a nice hand painted backdrop?"

Without even thinking Elizabeth responded "That would be wonderful, but we certainly don't have time for that now. Besides, I don't even know anyone in town who could paint something like that."

Holding back her giggles Abigail responded "You are right about not having enough time. However, there is at least one anonymous person who has that particular talent…..remember your Founder's Day backdrop?"

Her mind was overcome with the memory and a sudden flush of red covered Elizabeth's face. The thought of the mysterious backdrop and the discovery of the tiny likeness of Jack and Elizabeth kissing sent a wave of goosebumps down her arms. How could she have forgotten about that? Did anyone else know? _So many things have happened since then… so many changes…so many kisses_. Elizabeth tried to contain her grin.

Abigail turned and started heading for the door "Too bad we never did figure out who the artist was….." Of course she really did know who the mystery artist was, but true to her word she had never told Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Elizabeth said not sure if she was trying to convince Abigail or herself. "I'm sure the program will be just fine without a backdrop. The kids have worked really hard and that's what's important. I think we're done here."

They said quick goodbyes both wanting to get to their homes. Abigail was hoping to bake a few pies and get Cody into the bath while Elizabeth was hoping to put her feet up for a little while before coming back for tonight's festivities.

The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky as Elizabeth slowly began blinking her eyes to calm the sting of the light. _I guess I didn't realize just how tired I was._ She sat up quickly in a moment of panic, _what time is it?_ She darted over to the clock sighing in relief when she saw it was 4:30. She had just enough time to get ready; she wanted to get back to the church before the children started to arrive.

After going back and forth in her mind she finally decided to wear her new deep green dress that her mother had sent her from Hamilton. The dress was made of satin with silk chiffon overlaying the skirt and the delicate cap sleeves. As she admired the dress she couldn't help but graze her fingers across the sparkly glass beads adorning the hand embroidered silver vine that ran along the scooped neckline. _I hope it's not too much._ When her mother had sent it to her a month ago she thought it was a little too extravagant for Hope Valley, but then she reasoned, _It is Christmas Eve after all_. But the real reason was because she wanted to look extra special for Jack; she couldn't help but grin when she realized how the dress reminded her of the flecks of green in Jacks eyes.

 _Pull yourself together Elizabeth! Patience, you'll be seeing him soon._ She tied a silver satin sash around her waist and pulled the sides of her hair back with antique silver hair combs, letting her curls fall loosely down her back. She put on a little makeup and a light spritz of perfume. "Perfect" she said as she took one last glance in the mirror. She slipped on her white coat, opened the door and took in a deep breath as the cold air hit her face. She turned back, grabbed her scarf and gloves _I definitely need these tonight._

It was dark by the time Elizabeth approached the church. She quickly entered the doors, shivering from the cold air and eager for the warmth of the building. As she turned on the lights she noticed that the fire was already lit in the stove. _Thank God for warmth_. Feeling confident it was warm enough, and excited for Jack to see her new dress, she slid off her coat and hung it on a hook. She was ready for tonight, everything had fallen into place and she was sure this Christmas Eve was going to be special. Not just because of the program, but because she was spending the rest of the evening with Jack. She found herself lost in her thoughts of him again…. _how can one man have this effect on me?_ _Snap out of it, you have a program to put on!_ She fanned herself and turned to walk towards the front of the church. That's when she saw it. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she felt her knees become weak. She grabbed onto the back of a pew to steady herself. Her heart was pounding as she stood there staring in disbelief. "What... How... Who?"

It took her a moment but she finally caught her breath and took a few steps forward to get a better look. There before her was the most detailed and lifelike backdrop she had ever seen. It had a perfect little village situated on a hillside, just like the one you'd expect to see in Bethlehem. There were rolling hills with shepherds tending their flocks. The vibrant greens of olive trees dotted the country side and off in the distance were golden fields of wheat and barley. But most impressive was the night sky. It was a blue that was so deep, so dark; one would have thought it was black. The stars were glistening, so realistic, giving off the illusion that they were twinkling. As magnificent as every detail was, one stunning feature stood out above everything else, the Star of Bethlehem. It was breathtaking. It was exactly as she had always envisioned it to be, as if someone pulled that very image straight from her mind.

"Whoa" she breathed, releasing the air she had been holding in. "It's…It's just so beautiful" she said with tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

Elizabeth was startled as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist and a warm breath whispered in her ear "Yes, beautiful. You are just beautiful."

She quickly spun around so she was facing Jack. He lifted her chin and gently kissed her, then he wiped her tears away and asked "Hey, why the tears?"

She turned, gesturing toward the backdrop, "This. Look at it….." were all the words she could manage to get out.

Not realizing just how moved she was going to be, he knew he had to try to lighten the mood quickly, "Wow Elizabeth! You really went all out. Who did you get to paint this?"

Still stunned she responded, "That's just it, I didn't. It wasn't here this morning, and now here it is."

It wasn't easy but Jack was able to hold back the smile that was aching to come out. "Well, maybe you have a secret admirer. Should I be jealous?"

Coming out of her daze, Elizabeth smirked and replied "I seriously doubt that." She slipped her hand through Jack's arm in an attempt to reassure him. "I sure would love to know who did this though."

As if right on cue, the children began entering the church. It was time for Elizabeth to get back to work. "Duty calls. We'll just have to solve this mystery later." Jack couldn't help but feel a little thankful for the interruption.

The children were so excited by the surprise back drop and the rest of the decorations that Elizabeth and Abigail had worked so hard on. They were adorable in their costumes; angels, shepherds, sheep, wise men, and of course Mary and Joseph. They all recited their lines near perfectly. Frank read the Christmas story from the Bible while the children portrayed the roles with such animation. They sang Away in a Manger and the cutest little angel, Opal, nearly stole the show. The evening was moving along wonderfully.

Elizabeth was so proud of the children; she never imagined being a teacher in this small town would bring so much meaning to her life. As she scanned the room she saw so many people who had become such dear friends to her, her best friends, people who had made her life far richer than the money she grew up with. Of course, sitting right up front was the one that she never imagined would change her life the most, the one who made her heart sing, the one who she couldn't imagine a day without. _This is where my heart belongs, here, with these people, and with him_. She let out a sigh and bit her lip to contain her smile. She felt truly blessed.

Jack watched Elizabeth all evening, he knew he should be watching the program but he couldn't help himself. He only had eyes for her. The new dress was exquisite on her, her talent with the children was shining through, she was in her element, and she was glowing. His face grew warm as he let out a sigh; _she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. She has completely stolen my heart. She is my home._ He felt truly blessed.

Pastor Frank closed the service with a final prayer, then the whole church joined together singing Joy to the World. This community had survived another rough season and had really pulled together for each other. Their hope had been tested and their faith had been strengthened. Tonight they felt joy.

After the service everyone said their goodbyes, hugs were exchanged, and holiday wishes were given. The cheerful chatter began to fade and soon the church was empty. Everyone was anxious to get back to the warmth and comfort of their homes to spend the rest of this happy evening with their families.

Jack slid up next to Elizabeth weaving his fingers through hers as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

She was exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time "Just give me a few minutes to tidy up? I promise I won't be long."

"Alright, I need to talk to Lee for a minute anyways. I'll be right back to walk you home." He kissed her softly on the cheek before heading back outside.

Elizabeth worked her way back up to the front of the church. She picked up a few pieces from the costumes that the children had left behind. She was still so amazed by the beauty of the back drop; she took the opportunity to get a closer look. She just wanted to take it all in. The details were incredible. _Who could make something so…so straight from my imagination?_ Even though she knew Jack would be back at any moment she couldn't take her eyes off of it, it was if she needed to try to memorize every inch of it. Her head cocked to the side as she tried to make out something that caught her eye. _That's odd_. She grabbed her magnifying glass off of her desk so she could get a better look. She bent down to get closer with the magnifier.

"It can't be…" She managed to choke out. Her heart was pounding as she took another look. Her hands began to shake. Tears began to fill her eyes as a smile grew across her face. _That isn't a shepherd_. It was a tiny likeness of her and Jack. This time Jack was on bended knee holding her hand. "Jack?" escaped her lips as her hand covered her mouth.

"Remember when I said I had a secret or two?" Elizabeth stood, frozen at the sound of Jack's voice. Her mind was spinning, her hands were shaking, and the magnifying glass hit the floor. Thoughts came flooding in like the sudden rush of the ocean's tide. The Founder's Day Backdrop, the sketches, Rosemary telling her that Jack wanted to be a painter, it finally all made sense now. Tears now spilling from her eyes, she turned to Jack, "You did this?"

Jack tilted his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders. He took her hand and with the most sincerity in his voice he said, "I have a confession, I did admire you secretly at first, but now….now I absolutely adore you." Looking deeply into her glistening blue eyes, with tears threatening his own, he dropped to one knee. "I'm hopelessly in love with you. I can't imagine even one day without you in it. You are the one I want to wake up next to every day for the rest of my life. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

She couldn't have dreamed up anything more perfect than this very moment. Her heart was overflowing with love at the realization of spending the rest of her life with this smart, kind, caring, talented, brave, and handsome man. This was who God put in her life.

Her smile told him all he needed to know, he had to have her in his arms. As they embraced Elizabeth softly said "Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes." in between the kisses she was placing on the dimpled cheeks that had stolen her heart.

With their foreheads touching, they both drew in deep breaths releasing them with soft giggles. Jack tenderly kissed his soon to be bride before pulling a ring out of his pocket and slipping it on Elizabeth's finger saying "Merry Christmas my love."

 **The End**

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
